


Your Coffee Plus My Shirt

by DalishGreyWarden



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGreyWarden/pseuds/DalishGreyWarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphire "Blue" Mahariel is not having a great day. At least until she runs into Clint Barton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Coffee Plus My Shirt

I was feeling very cross today; nothing had been going right and to top it all off, I was really, really horny and desperately needed to get laid. I stalked through the Avengers tower, grumbling under my breath in elvhen, when I ran into Clint something or other and let out a screech when his hot coffee spilled down my shirt.

 

“Shit! I am so sorry.” He apologized profusely but I waved it off, swearing loudly.

 

“It’s okay, just… holy shit, that is fucking hot. This day sucks.” I groaned, looking down at my white top, now stained brown with coffee and I sighed. This was my favorite top and now it was ruined.

 

“Hey, my room is right here, I might have a shirt you can borrow for now if you want.” Clint offered cautiously and I nodded.

 

“ _Ma serannas_.” I replied with relief and he tilted his head in confusion.

 

“Sorry, it means “my thanks” in elvhen.” I followed after him into his room and shut the door softly behind me, looking around the small room, surprised to see it was bare of decoration for the most part. When Clint turned around, a black t-shirt in his hand, I was acutely aware of how close we were to each other and the tips of my long, pointed ears turned pink with embarrassment and I thanked him quietly.

 

“Ah… do you have a bathroom I could change in really quickly?” I ventured shyly, my face turning pink now, too and he nodded wordlessly, opening a door for me and I popped in, shutting the door behind me. I leaned back on the door, taking a few deep breaths and tried to collect myself before stripped my shirt and bra off and slipping into his oversized shirt and stepped out of his bathroom, gasping a little when I bumped into his chest. I looked up at him with wide eyes as he leaned down ad pressed a kiss to my lips, his mouth warm and soft and I leaned into it, standing up on my tiptoes to wrap my arms around his neck, moaning softly into the kiss. His hands rested on my hips, pulling me closer to him, holding me close and I shivered when I felt one of his hands snake up the back of my shirt searching for the bra strap that wasn’t there.

 

 

“No bra?” He asked after pulling back a little, a grin on his face.

 

“Ruined by the coffee, had to take it off.” I panted. He guided me to his bed, pulling his shirt off along with the shirt he was letting me borrow and he latched onto my right nipple, sucking and biting while his other hand massaged my other breast, his thumb and forefinger twisting and pulling my nipple. I moaned louder, tangling my fingers in his light brown hair, tugging gently as he switched breasts. He moved down my body, nipping and kissing along the way, pausing at my jeans and he looked up at me questioningly.

 

“Do you want to-?” Before he could finish his sentence, I’d gently pushed him back on to the bed and pulled his jeans and boxers down and wrapped my lips around his cock. His moan of pleasure sent chills down my spine and I lapped at the tip before dragging my tongue down his shaft and taking him all the way back into my throat. I felt his fingers knot themselves in my hair and I bobbed up and down a few times, really teasing him and he tugged at my hair a little harder than I expected but I definitely liked it more than I thought I would.

 

“W-wait let me g-get my boots off.” He gasped, the gasp turning into a loud groan as I slowly pulled back with a loud popping sound, a smirk touching my lips as he hurriedly ripped his boots and socks off, throwing them haphazardly on to the floor behind me, his jeans and boxers following after a moment later. I stood up, bent at the waist and took my boots off, walking off to put them by the door so they’d be out of the way, unbuttoned my jeans and wiggled my hips and butt as I slid out of them, folding them and resting them on his desk along with my black lace panties. Before I could turn around, I found myself bent over on his desk, his cock pushing into me and I cried out with pleasure. I spread my legs a little so I’d be more comfortable while one large hand rested on my shoulder and the other reached around to tease my clit while he slowly thrust in and out of me. He took his time, teasing me and every time I was close to coming, he’d stop and let me come down from the edge of my orgasm, then start fucking me slowly again. I whimpered when he pulled out, shuddering at the emptiness I felt without him filling me. He quickly remedied that by sweeping everything off his desk, putting me on it and kneeling down, his tongue tracing my clit and he sucked hard.

 

“Oh!” I breathed, my eyelids fluttering as I reeled from the pleasure I was receiving. His lips moved from where I wanted them, nibbling my inner thighs, leaving little marks that would last for a while before laying me back on to his desk, the wood groaning under our weight.

 

“Fuck me already.” I whispered against his lips and he does. He enters me so quickly, I lost my breath completely, gasping for air as he pistons his hips. My head was spinning and I felt the pressure building between my legs, and I lost myself so fully in the moment, unable to control the harsh sounds that poured from my swollen lips. I met his thrusts with my own, rolling my hips forward to fuck back against him, crying out each time, raking my nails down his broad, muscular back. When I came, it was more intense than anytime ever before. All of my nerves lit up when he bit into my shoulder and I came again, not quite separate from the first one but the change was distinct enough, and I felt him stiffen and pull out, finishing on my stomach and breasts.

 

“Shit. That was… Wow.” I panted, accepting the tissues he handed me so I could clean up and get dressed again.

 

“Yeah, it was.” He murmured, watching me gather my things up.

 

“Um I’ll be sure to wash this and bring it back to you. Thanks for letting me use it.”

 

“You can keep the shirt, but… I’d like it if you came back to, you know, hang out.” He seemed almost shy now despite what we just did and I thought it was pretty cute.

 

“Sure, I’d like that. See you around, Clint.” I waved a little and walked out, shutting the door behind me, a relaxed smile on my face. Today was really starting to look up after all.


End file.
